


You Make Me Dizzy

by Kookie_329



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Frustrated Jackson, Jaebum ships it, M/M, Shy yugeyom, Sly Jaebum, Weekly Idol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookie_329/pseuds/Kookie_329
Summary: Jackson shuts his eyes tightly and curses Jaebum under his breath, looking away from the camera and pretending to look for another Jackson to seem funny. He tries controlling the anger bubbling up in his chest by breathing in deeply and facing them again with a fake smile. Jackson doesn't miss the shy look Yugyeom gives him nor the light pink blush that rushes through his chubby cheeks.Or: where JB is amazing and makes jackgyeom happen.





	You Make Me Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> You guys remember that episode where JB makes Yugyeom and Jackson do aegyo? The video is basically the inspiration for this fic. 
> 
> Anyways, I felt Jackgyeom vibes coming off strongly, especially when Jackson and Yugyeom would stare at each other all shyly and the glares they threw at JB. I’m sorry, this is so bad.

**You Make Me Dizzy**

_**Jackgyeok** _

 

 

 

 

As soon as he heard Jaebum had won King for the next round, Jackson tried hiding behind the tall maknae and praying to whatever God was out there that Jaebum wouldn't pick him for whatever atrocity he was planning to do with Jackson involved. But, when they called him out for hiding and he saw Jaebum's evil smirk he knew he was doomed. There was no out of this it seem.

"Mhm, I choose ... Yugyeom and ... Jackson!"

Jackson shuts his eyes tightly and curses Jaebum under his breath, looking away from the camera and pretending to look for another Jackson to seem funny. He tries controlling the anger bubbling up in his chest by breathing in deeply and facing them again with a fake smile. Jackson doesn't miss the shy look Yugyeom gives him nor the light pink blush that rushes through his chubby cheeks.

Jackson avoids Yugyeom’s eyes as Jaebum proceeds to explain what exactly he had in mind for the both of them to do. And when he saw Jaebum continue to show the aegyo that he wanted Jackson and Yugyeom doing, Jackson tried not to show the disgust that was wanting to surface to be face. Although in all honesty, he didn't think he was doing too good in that.

The problem wasn't that Jackson felt disgust for doing aegyo or even for being too close with Yugyeom (he had already accepted the fact that he liked someone for who they were, not based on gender, and if you wanted to label it then go ahead.) No that wasn't the problem, the huge flaw in being that close to the taller male was the fucking fact that Jackson had the biggest crush on Yugyeom the size of an infinite universe. (He refused to call it love, not until he was for sure that his feelings were returned at least.)

And it frustrated Jackson more when he saw how Yugyeom seem to close off into himself, push himself away and completely looking away from Jaebum. Jackson knew that his face was now resembling an angry and annoyed expression, but he couldn't help it! One, the fact that his crush was looking down to the floor and looking ashamed wasn't helping. Two, he could see his fellow members throw smirks and teasing eyes at him and Jaebum was just riling him up more by wanting him to do all of this in front of a fucking camera.

And to top it off, Jackson would have to kiss Yugyeom on his cheeks. Gee, isn't that wonderful. He was really hating Jaebum at the moment and he didn't care now if the camera caught his angry look because he wanted the whole world to know how much he was hating his leader at the moment.

Jackson looked down and shook his head again, trying to get rid of the feeling to explode on T.V and start a fight with Jaebum. He had been frustrated all week, barely sleeping because he was always wondering about Yugyeom, having to pretend that he was fine when in fact he felt like suffocating with jealousy every time he saw BamBam hanging off Yugyeom. And now he had to do this stupid skin ship thing with his crush that it was making it hard for Jackson to keep in control.

Yugyeom didn't seem to be faring any better, his face expressing clearly the annoyance he was feeling to do agyeo with Jackson. Jackson couldn't blame him, all of this seem so stupid and it was the main reason why he was keeping his mouth shut instead of spouting out in laughter or teasing the maknae.

The two males stood in front of each other, Jackson's heart beating fast and his hands turning sweaty as they pushed the both to stand a little closer. Jackson put his arms over Yugyeom's neck so that the angle wouldn't be so awkward, and Yugyeom smiled shyly again his cheeks turning a brighter pink.

Jackson tried not rolling his eyes when he heard BamBam's high pitch "ew." It felt awkward for Jackson, as the hyung, to look up into Yugyeom's eyes since the other male was a few inches taller than him. And butterflies flew around his tummy when Yugyeom looked down to his lips and turned away with a red face.

"Let's be professional. Yes Yugyeom?"

Jackson was going to murder Jaebum and dig his grave deep into the pit of the earth when this was over. The bastard could be seen from Jackson's corner of the eye smirking widely and laughing at the two, looking so proud of himself, _stupid Jaebum_. Jaebum wasn't the only one though, and it confused Jackson when he noticed that BamBam kept throwing sly smirks at Yugyeom as Jackson was pulled closer by the maknae. Why would BamBam be giving Yugyeom those looks like Jaebum? Shouldn't he be jealous that Jackson was this close to him?

Jackson's frustrated anger and the annoyance he held to his fellow members seem to disappear as he saw Yugyeom's wide and bright smile. And a blush creep onto Jackson's cheeks when he pressed their noses together as the mumbled the song. Jackson couldn't help looking at Yugyeom's red lips that were so close to his own and he kept feeling warm and lightheaded whenever he would catch the maknae looking at his lips too.

Could it be that Yugyeom felt the same way?

The song came to an end and Jackson stood on his tip toes to kiss Yugyeom on his cheeks. He vaguely heard the others yells of "Ahh's" and Jaebum laughing at how fluster the two were. Yugyeom stepped back shyly and giggled into his hands, his entire body vibrating and his heart pounding against his chest. Jackson was quite the same, with his mind whirling and his mouth feeling dry.

He hoped the show would end soon.

 

 -

 

"You'll thank me later." Jaebum whispers into Jackson's ear and Jackson swats him away. He's still kind of mad at the leader for making him do that since Jaebum was the only one who knew about his infatuation with the maknae. Well, that's what he hoped anyways.

"Shut up." He mumbles and walks away from him. Jackson feels a warm hand lay on his lower hand and he's about to tell Jaebum to fuck off when he notices that it's only Yugyeom. Jackson smiles at him tiredly and pulls the maknae closer until Jackson rests his head against his shoulder.

"You okay, hyung?" Yugyeom's warm breath against his sensitive ear makes Jackson shiver and goose bumps trail over his body. He nods at him and steps into the van waiting for them. Jackson can feel his member’s eyes on him and Yugyeom as the two curl into each other in the back seat.

Jackson can hear the whispers, but it seems to fade away when Yugyeom pulls Jackson closer to his broad chest. This feels good, it feels like home and the sun warming his floating body. Jackson doesn't recall falling asleep, but he must've at some point because Yugyeom is shaking him awake softly. "We're here, Jackson-hyung. Wake up."

Jackson murmurs to himself and sighs contently, but opens his eyes reluctantly when Yugyeom shakes him again. "Come on, hyung." Jackson gets up and Yugyeom takes his hand to help Jackson walk through his foggy maze of dream sleep.

The place is quiet and empty, Jackson guesses that the others must have felt tired. Or they hid from Jackson's wrath because they saw it coming. Whatever the case, it's empty and Yugyeom must sense that Jackson doesn't feel like walking to his dorm so he places Jackson on the large sofa.

The two lay there on the couch, hearts beating together at a nervous pace. Jackson turns to look at Yugyeom and smiles when he sees the maknae facing him already. "Hi."

Yugyeom laughs, "Hi."

And then Jackson closes the gap between them. A simple and chaste kiss. Their lips meeting halfway and just pressing to one another as they smile to themselves. They’re both too tired to kiss with heat or passion, instead just showing their feelings for one another with a peck.

"Go to sleep hyung."

And Jackson does just that, falls asleep to Yugyeom's breathing.

 


End file.
